Deep in the Meadow
by Amelia Moon
Summary: Rue's Lullaby in other languages. Not accepting new language requests!
1. English

Rue's Lullaby

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you


	2. Greek

Νανούρισμα, rue της

Βαθιά μέσα στο λιβάδι, υπό την ιτιά,

Ένα κρεβάτι του χόρτου, ένα απαλό πράσινο μαξιλάρι.

Βάλτε κάτω το κεφάλι σας, και κλείστε τα μάτια σας υπνηλία,

Και όταν πάλι θα ανοίξει ο ήλιος θα ανατείλει.

Εδώ είναι ασφαλές, εδώ είναι ζεστά,

Εδώ οι μαργαρίτες σάς προφυλάσσει από κάθε βλάβη.

εδώ τα όνειρά σας είναι γλυκιά, και αύριο τους φέρνει αλήθεια,

Εδώ είναι ο τόπος όπου σ 'αγαπώ

Βαθιά μέσα στο λιβάδι, κρυμμένη μακριά,

Μια μανδύα των φύλλων, μια αχτίδα Γειτονιά του Φεγγαριού.

Ξεχάστε θλίψεις σας, και αφήστε τα προβλήματά σας να ορίσει,

Και όταν πάλι είναι πρωί, θα ξεπλύνει.

Εδώ είναι ασφαλές, εδώ είναι ζεστά,

Εδώ οι μαργαρίτες σάς προφυλάσσει από κάθε βλάβη.

εδώ τα όνειρά σας είναι γλυκιά, και αύριο τους φέρνει αλήθεια,

Εδώ είναι ο τόπος όπου σ 'αγαπώ

Request a language if you REVIEW!


	3. Italian

lullaby Rue

Nel profondo del prato, sotto un salice,

Un letto d'erba, un verde morbido cuscino.

Inclina la testa e chiudi gli occhi assonnati,

E quando l'ho aperto di nuovo il sole sorgerà.

Qui è sicuro, qui è caldo.

Qui le margherite si guarda da ogni male.

Questo è dove i vostri sogni sono dolci e domani porta vera.

Ecco il luogo in cui ti amo.

Nel profondo del prato, nascosto lontano,

Uno strato di foglie un raggio raggio di luna.

Dimenticate le preoccupazioni e permettono di inserire le vostre preoccupazioni

E se anche domani, saranno spazzati via.

Qui è sicuro, qui è caldo.

Qui le margherite si guarda da ogni male.

Questo è dove i vostri sogni sono dolci e domani porta vera.

Ecco il luogo in cui ti amo.

Request a language if you REVIEW!


	4. Russian

Рю's Lullaby

Глубоко в луг, под ивой,  
Подстилка из сена, мягкой зеленой подушке.  
Положите вашу голову и закрой глаза сонные,  
И снова откроет солнце взойдет.

Здесь безопасно, здесь тепло,  
Здесь ромашки защищает вас от любого вреда.  
Здесь ваши мечты сладки, и завтра приносит истины  
Вот где я люблю

Глубоко в луг, спрятаны,  
Одеяло из листьев, луч Moonbeam.  
Забудьте свои печали и оставить свои неприятности для обозначения  
И опять это утро, я мыть.

Здесь безопасно, здесь тепло,  
Здесь ромашки защищает вас от любого вреда.  
Здесь ваши мечты сладки, и завтра приносит истины  
Вот где я люблю


	5. Korean

후회의자장가

버드나무 아래 초원에 깊은,

땅 한 침대, 부드러운 녹색 베개.

머리를 바닥에 엎드려하고 졸린 눈을 감아,

그리고 그들은 다시 열 때 태양이 뜨는 것입니다.

여기에 그것이 여기에, 따뜻하고 안전 꺼예요.

여기있는 모든 위험에서 꽃과 선물을 참조하십시오.

여기 당신의 꿈은 다정하고 내일 봐야겠다 사실입니다.

여기는 당신을 사랑합니다 곳입니다.

초원에 숨어있다, 딥

나뭇잎의 망토, 달의 광선의 레이.

당신의 불황을 잊고 당신의 문제는 덮어두고,

그리고 아침이되면 또 그들이 떨어져 씻을거야.

여기에 그것이 여기에, 따뜻하고 안전 꺼예요.

여기있는 모든 위험에서 꽃과 선물을 참조하십시오.

여기 당신의 꿈은 다정하고 내일 봐야겠다 사실입니다.

여기는 당신을 사랑합니다 곳입니다.


	6. French

Rue's Lullaby

Au fond de la prairie, sous le saule,

Un lit d'herbe, un oreiller vert tendre.

Déposez votre tête et de fermer les yeux endormis,

Et quand ils ouvrent à nouveau le soleil se lèvera.

Ici, c'est sûr, il fait chaud ici.

Ici vous voyez les pâquerettes dans tous ses méfaits.

Ici, vos rêves sont doux et apporte vrai demain.

Ici est le lieu où Je t'aime.

Au fond de la prairie, caché,

Un manteau de feuilles, ray rayon de lune.

Oubliez vos problèmes et laissez vos soucis laïcs,

Et quand il est à nouveau le matin ils vont laver.

Ici, c'est sûr, il fait chaud ici.

Ici vous voyez les pâquerettes dans tous ses méfaits.

Ici, vos rêves sont doux et apporte vrai demain.

Ici est le lieu où Je t'aime.


	7. Spanish

Canción de cuna de Rue

En lo profundo de la pradera, bajo el sauce,

Una cama de hierba, una almohada suave y verde.

Establecer la cabeza y cerrar los ojos soñolientos,

Y cuando se abra de nuevo el sol saldrá.

Aquí es seguro, hace calor aquí.

Aquí puede ver las margaritas de todos los daños.

Aquí los sueños se trae dulces y en el futuro cierto.

Aquí es el lugar donde Te quiero.

En lo profundo de la pradera, escondido,

Un manto de hojas, rayos rayo de luna.

Olvídese de sus problemas y dejar que tus problemas laicos,

Y cuando por la mañana otra vez van a lavar.

Aquí es seguro, hace calor aquí.

Aquí puede ver las margaritas de todos los daños.

Aquí los sueños se trae dulces y en el futuro cierto.

Aquí es el lugar donde Te quiero.

The unknown bananna, I can't do Creóle or Taiwanese. Sorry!


	8. Japenese

ルーさんの子守唄

柳の下で草原の奥深く、

草のベッド、柔らかい緑の枕。

あなたの頭を置き、あなたの眠そうな目を閉じて、

そして、彼らは再び開くと、太陽が上昇します。

ここではそれがここでは、暖かく安全ですだ。

ここでは、すべての危害からヒナギクを参照してください。

ここであなたの夢は甘く、明日もたらしますは本当です。

ここでは、私があなたを好きな場所です。

牧草地では、隠されて、ディープ

葉のマント、月光線。

あなたの苦悩を忘れて、あなたの悩みが横たわって聞かせ、

そして、それは朝が再びいる時は、洗い流していただきます。

ここではそれがここでは、暖かく安全ですだ。

ここでは、すべての危害からヒナギクを参照してください。

ここであなたの夢は甘く、明日もたらしますは本当です。

ここでは、私があなたを好きな場所です。


	9. Chinese

街的搖籃曲

深的草地上，柳樹下  
一床草，綠色的軟枕頭  
放下你的頭，閉上你的睡眼  
而當他們再次打開，太陽將上升

在這裡，它是安全的，它的熱情在這裡  
在這裡，你雛菊所有在場的守衛免受傷害  
在這裡，你的夢想是甜的，真實的明天帶給他們  
這裡是我愛你的地方。

深的草地，隱藏遠  
阿葉披風，一個月光光  
忘掉你的悲傷，讓你的麻煩在於  
當它的上午再次，他們會洗去

在這裡，它是安全的，它的熱情在這裡  
在這裡，你雛菊所有在場的守衛免受傷害  
在這裡，你的夢想是甜的，真實的明天帶給他們  
這裡是我愛你的地方。


	10. Filipino

Rue's Lullaby

Deep sa kaparangan, sa ilalim ng wilow  
Ang isang kama ng damo, ng isang malambot na berdeng unan  
Lay down ang iyong ulo, at isara ang iyong mga mata inaantok  
At Kapag binuksan nila uli, ang araw ay babangon

Dito ito ay ligtas, ito ay mainit-init dito  
Narito ang daisies bawat bantay ka sa kapahamakan  
Narito ang iyong mga pangarap ay matamis at tunay na bukas magbibigay Them  
Dito ay ang lugar kung saan mahal kita.

Deep sa kaparangan, na nakatago sa malayo  
Ang balabal ng dahon, isang sinag ng buwan ray  
Nakalimutan ang iyong woes at hayaan ang iyong troubles ilatag  
At Kapag ito ay umaga muli, ang mga ito ay hugasan mo

Dito ito ay ligtas, ito ay mainit-init dito  
Narito ang daisies bawat bantay ka sa kapahamakan  
Narito ang iyong mga pangarap ay matamis at tunay na bukas magbibigay Them  
Dito ay ang lugar kung saan mahal kita.


	11. Icelandic

Rue's Lullaby

Djúpt í túninu, undir víðir  
A rúmi í grasi, mjúkum grænum kodda  
Lá niður höfuðið og loka syfjaður augunum  
Og þegar þeir opna aftur, sólin mun rísa

Hér er það öruggt, það er heitt hér  
Hér Daisies í hvert gæta þín frá skaða  
Hér draumum þínum er sætur og sannur morgun færir þá  
Hér er staðurinn þar sem ég elska þig.

Djúpt í túninu, falinn langt í burtu  
A skikkju af laufum, a moonbeam Ray  
Gleymdu woes og láta vandræðum lá  
Og þegar það er morgun aftur, þeir þvo burt

Hér er það öruggt, það er heitt hér  
Hér Daisies í hvert gæta þín frá skaða  
Hér draumum þínum er sætur og sannur morgun færir þá  
Hér er staðurinn þar sem ég elska þig.


	12. Portuguese

Lullaby Rue

Deep no prado, sob o salgueiro  
Uma cama de capim, um travesseiro macio verde  
Deite sua cabeça, e feche seus olhos sonolentos  
E quando abrem de novo, o sol nascerá

Aqui é seguro, é quente aqui  
Aqui as margaridas Cada guarda-lo de dano  
Aqui seus sonhos são doces e verdadeiras amanhã lhes traz  
Aqui é o lugar onde eu te amo.

Deep na campina, escondido longe  
Um manto de folhas, um raio moonbeam  
Esqueça suas desgraças e deixe os seus problemas leigos  
E quando é de manhã de novo, eles vão lavar

Aqui é seguro, é quente aqui  
Aqui as margaridas Cada guarda-lo de dano  
Aqui seus sonhos são doces e verdadeiras amanhã lhes traz  
Aqui é o lugar onde eu te amo.


	13. Swahili

Rue's Lullaby

Kirefu katika meadow, chini ya Willow ya  
A kitanda cha majani, laini ya kijani mto  
Kuweka chini kichwa, na karibu yako macho usingizi  
Na baada ya kufungua tena, jua kupanda

Hapa ni salama, ni ya joto hapa  
Hapa Daisies Kila kuwalinda salama na madhara  
Hapa ndoto yako ni matamu na ya kweli kesho Huleta Them  
Hapa ni mahali ambapo mimi nakupenda.

Kirefu katika meadow ya, siri mbali mbali  
A vazi la majani, a ray moonbeam  
Kusahau Matatizo yako na kuruhusu matatizo yako tayari  
Na Wakati wa asubuhi tena, wao itabidi uondolewe

Hapa ni salama, ni ya joto hapa  
Hapa Daisies Kila kuwalinda salama na madhara  
Hapa ndoto yako ni matamu na ya kweli kesho Huleta Them  
Hapa ni mahali ambapo mimi nakupenda.


	14. Turkish

Rue's Lullaby

çayır, söğüt altında Deep  
çimen bir yatak, bir yumuşak yeşil yastık  
, Başını aşağı yatır ve uykulu gözlerini kapat  
Ve onlar tekrar açtığınızda, güneş doğacak

Burada güvenli, burası sıcak's  
Burada size zarar itibaren her bekçi papatyalar  
Burada hayallerin tatlı ve gerçek yarın getirir Them vardır  
Burada seni seviyorum yerdir.

Derin çayır, uzak gizli  
yaprakların bir pelerin, bir ay ışığı ray  
senin Woes unut ve sorunlarınızdan bırakmanı  
Ve bu sabah tekrar geldiğinde, onlar yıkayıp olacak

Burada güvenli, burası sıcak's  
Burada size zarar itibaren her bekçi papatyalar  
Burada hayallerin tatlı ve gerçek yarın getirir Them vardır  
Burada seni seviyorum yerdir.

If I forgot a language, then post it again please. Review!


	15. Latin

Lullaby's Rue

Deep in prato sub salicis  
Areola herbam virentem pellis mollis  
Pone caput tuum et claude oculos somniculosus  
Cum aperuit et soles

Hic tutus's, it's calido hic  
Hic omnis daisies custodiet a nocentibus  
Here somnia vera Dulcis et cras affert  
Hic locus est, ubi te amo.

Deep in prato procul occultum  
Pallio fronde, radius Variegata  
Oblivisci malorum et dormivit laborum  
Cum mane's iterum diluere they'll

Hic tutus's, it's calido hic  
Hic omnis daisies custodiet a nocentibus  
Here somnia vera Dulcis et cras affert  
Hic locus est, ubi te amo

**Attention: not accepting new languages!**


	16. German

**Rue's Schlaflied**

Tief in der Wiese, unter der Weide,

Ein Bett aus Gras, ein weiches Kissen grün.

Legen Sie Ihren Kopf, und schließen Sie Ihre Augen schläfrig,

Und wenn ich wieder öffnen sie die Sonne aufgehen wird.

Hier ist es sicher, hier ist es warm.

Hier die Gänseblümchen Wache Sie von jedem Schaden.

Hier werden Ihre Träume sind süß und morgen bringt sie wahr.

Hier ist der Ort, an dem ich dich liebe.

Tief in der Wiese, weit weg versteckt,

Ein Mantel aus Blättern ein Mondstrahl ray.

Vergessen Sie Ihre Sorgen und lassen Sie Ihre Sorgen zu legen,

Und wenn es wieder Morgen werden sie weg zu waschen.

Hier ist es sicher, hier ist es warm.

Hier die Gänseblümchen Wache Sie von jedem Schaden.

Hier werden Ihre Träume sind süß und morgen bringt sie wahr.

Hier ist der Ort, an dem ich dich liebe.


	17. Thai

Rue 's Lullaby

ลึกเข้าไปในทุ่งหญ้าภายใต้ Willow  
เตียงของหญ้าสีเขียวอ่อนหมอน  
วางหัวของคุณและปิดตาง่วงนอนของคุณ  
และเมื่อพวกเขาเปิดอีกครั้งดวงอาทิตย์จะสูงขึ้น

ที่นี่ก็ปลอดภัยที่นี่ก็อบอุ่น  
ที่นี่ Daisies ป้องกันคุณจากอันตรายทุก  
ต่อไปนี้ความฝันของคุณจะหวานและวันพรุ่งนี้จะนำพวกเขาจริง  
นี่คือสถานที่ที่ฉันรักเธอ

ลึกเข้าไปในทุ่งหญ้า, ที่ซ่อนอยู่ห่างไกล  
เสื้อคลุมของใบ ray แสงจันทร์  
ลืม woes ของคุณและให้ปัญหาของคุณวาง  
และเมื่อมันอีกครั้งตอนเช้าของพวกเขาจะล้างออกไป

ที่นี่ก็ปลอดภัยที่นี่ก็อบอุ่น  
ที่นี่ Daisies ป้องกันคุณจากอันตรายทุก  
ต่อไปนี้ความฝันของคุณจะหวานและวันพรุ่งนี้จะนำพวกเขาจริง

นี่คือสถานที่ที่ฉันรักเธอ

Sorry about the English in it. I couldn't find them.


	18. Romanian

Rue lui Lullaby

Adânc în lunca, sub salcie  
Un pat de iarbă, o pernă moale verde  
Lay capul jos, si inchide ochii somnoros  
Iar atunci când din nou se deschide, soarele va rasari

Aici e sigur, aici e cald  
Aici margaretele te păzească de orice rău  
Aici visele tale sunt dulci şi mâine le aduce adevărat  
Aici este locul unde te iubesc.

Adânc în lunca, ascunse departe  
O mantie de frunze, o rază rază de lună  
Uita problemele tale si lasa necazurile tale stabilesc  
Iar atunci când din nou dimineaţă e, vor spala

Aici e sigur, aici e cald  
Aici margaretele te păzească de orice rău  
Aici visele tale sunt dulci şi mâine le aduce adevărat  
Aici este locul unde te iubesc

Review! Please!


	19. Urdu

ہے غم لوری

گھاس کا میدان میں گہرائی ہے ، ولو تحت  
گھاس کی ایک بستر ، ایک نرم سبز تکیا  
ذیل میں آپ کے سر ڈال ، اور آپ کی نیند آنکھیں بند  
اور پھر جب وہ کھلے سورج کھڑے ہوں گے

یہاں محفوظ ہے ، یہاں یہ گرم ہے  
یہاں daisies تم ہر نقصان سے حفاظت  
یہاں آپ کے خواب پیارے ہیں اور کل ان کے حق لے کر آئے  
یہ وہ جگہ ہے جہاں میں تم سے پیار ہے.

گہرا گھاس کا میدان میں ، بہت دور چھپے  
پتے کی ایک وسترا ، ایک چاندنی رے  
آپ کی پریشانیاں بھول جاؤ اور اسے تکلیف دینا  
اور پھر جب اس صبح ، وہ منہ دھو لو گے

یہاں محفوظ ہے ، یہاں یہ گرم ہے  
یہاں daisies تم ہر نقصان سے حفاظت  
یہاں آپ کے خواب پیارے ہیں اور کل ان کے حق لے کر آئے  
یہ وہ جگہ ہے جہاں میں آپ سے محبت کرتا

Sorry about daisies again!


	20. Norwegian

Rue's Lullaby

Dypt i engen, under piletre  
En seng av gress, en myk grønn pute  
Legg ned hodet, og lukk søvnige øynene  
Og når de åpner igjen, vil solen stige

Her er det trygt, her er det varmt  
Her daisies beskytte deg fra hver skade  
Her drømmene dine er søte og morgen bringer dem sanne  
Her er stedet hvor jeg elsker deg.

Dypt i engen, gjemt langt borte  
En kappe av blader, en Moonbeam ray  
Glem woes og la problemene lå  
Og når det igjen er morgen, vil de vaske bort

Her er det trygt, her er det varmt  
Her daisies beskytte deg fra hver skade  
Her drømmene dine er søte og morgen bringer dem sanne  
Her er stedet hvor jeg elsker deg

* * *

This is the last language. My limit was twenty, so bye for now!

Read Girl with Wings, I promise it gets better!

New languages, read Under the Willow.


End file.
